Laughter Amongst The Stars
by My freedom My speech
Summary: My first story written with OC character's both my own and a close friend of mine, is more heavily based on these characters than Thor and Loki so no flames please! Just a short sweet story from the new goddesses point of view...Wait WHAT I never said that...pffffft your all crazy! R R also send me a PM if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

Laughter Among The Stars

I have taken the liberty of dipping my hand into my friends' imagination and stolen one of her OC's' SHHH! She still doesn't know…..Nah I was given permition albeit a bit forced…Based on one of our favourite films Thor!

It works because she love's Loki and I love Thor!

Hope you like it

Love you lots **XXX**

**Eira P.O.V**

**It is sometimes still a shock to the system when I walk down one of the many halls of Asgard not in a bad way it is merely beyond what my mortal self could ever have known, or loved. Not only are the mighty marble walls the purest of all but the gold that weaves and laces across the walls, almost like carefree children at play across a grassy plain on a summers day, is the brightest to ever shine unto all. Still I would not find these details on the path I walk if I were not the immortal that walks this day, for the shine off of the flowing rivers of gold would be too bright for my eyes and the marble to florescent in its untamed beauty my eyes would soon see no more. But I would feel and I imagine I would be able to tell some of my surroundings well enough such as the drapes that hung soft as cotton from their point of the wall, I would never know of their deep burgundy colour or their ability to open and close as a passer-by would wish.**

**I had reached the end of the hallway that I had been traipsing by then at the end of this particular hallway was a set of doorways, as you can guess from my story so far these were not ordinary doors as once these doors were opened the balcony beyond was surrounded by the view which the viewer had most wanted to see. I saw an endless ocean in all directions. At this point with my mind in such disarray and thoughts all scrambled beyond my ability to comprehend when I felt rather than heard my best friend slink up behind me, slinking along like the jungle cat she thought she was but…this was not the case. Even as I thought this I spun around and pulled a face equal to hers in its pure comical horror to which my friend collapsed to the floor in fits of giggles, I joined her soon after. We lay slumped against each other still trying to catch our breath sometime later, the scene around slowly changed as well from a calm ocean to the quite back streets on which we first meet our grooms to be.**

**But that story can wait.**

**No P.O.V**

**The youngest of the gods to walk along the paths of Asgard lay in a heap on the balcony one wearing a halo of spun gold unattainable by man as her crowning glory of hair as straight as a ruler, if one were to look into her eyes they would become lost in eyes so pure a blue one could become convinced that if they stared long enough a cloud of pure white would dazzle them as it floated past. Or if such a person had been in her favour they may have been privy to the dazzling smile so few are blessed with where thin but full red lips pulled up to reveal a smile that no matter if the world were falling down others would follow if allowed. If she had been standing one would have seen her pale skin tone, or the fact that this newest of the Gods was quite slight in her build a relic from her past life a life of mortality, swept away by her new found powers as the Goddess chosen to watch over Space and the Oceans themselves. **

**The natural opposite to her power as well as her greatest ally the Goddess of the endless Sky's and Time in all its delicacy, this goddess had a build of softer edges and rounder outlines this did not detract from her beauty merely made it different from her counterpart. The hair of this woman curled slightly, the blood red shade of it catching light in every shade at every angle, gently around her face hugging it closely as if for comfort the longer and more tightly curled strands curled up to a set of eyes that were large and wide with innocence but alight with mischief unable to coexist with such innocence. If one looked into this goddesses' eyes they would believe that the colour of many a spring flower rich in purple to have stolen its shade from them, but if such a comment were to be made to women herself she would merely giggle full lips pulling into a humoured smirk while cheeks stained a colour as deep as her hair.**

**For contrary to popular to belief not all gods and goddesses were dripping with confidence some like the two witnessed swapping stories of their past on that ledge were very shy a seemingly permanent blush spread across their cheeks, their choice of groom's if this is forever to be the case leaves something to be desired. But for all their ability to being embarrassed both of Asgard's new residents were playful to a fault meaning many a storm could be blamed on the pair, this as well as a never ending sense of loyalty and need to protect those that were close to them though had served the pair well during their lives' and would forever more.**

**Their names in order of their description Lunaria and Eira.**

**Lunaria P.O.V**

**It was on this street almost 10 years ago we meet them; we had been walking to our classes at university as we had planned so early on in our lives when we swore to stay together. This meant while others had been scared witless when we had to choose university's I knew I'd have one person there I could depend upon and like always she came through for me. It was at this moment that my friend Eira came bursting through our uni flat doors which I had been patiently standing outside of because even though I loved her and she was usually perfectly timed in all she did when she became interested in something it was hard to drag her away, at this time her obsession was Norse mythology. **

"**Look I know I'm late getting ready….but there was…..was…..a…..horse and….St...Stuff went down!" this was stuttered out between pants of her much needed air because we obviously weren't the fittest not to say we were fat or anything just….well lazy? I guess.**

"**Ok relax and" I took a deep breath "breathe" this word tumbled out of my mouth with a large puff of air behind it, at this point Eira wrinkled her nose and stated "Your breathe is horrible!" I had to deal with the retching sounds that followed with a hit to her stomach with my folder. We did the same course Mythology but wanted to take different routes Eira wanted to travel the world's museums taking in all the knowledge she could like the giant lazy sponge she was. I on the other hand plan to become a scholar and writer on the subject maybe go into teaching one day?**

**Well these were our plans until two bloodied and bruised men fell to the floor at our feet one with hair as golden as a lions and a roar to match I imagine from the size of him while the other had ebony locks that fell to much the same length but held closer to his face. **

**It was at this time that I became aware Eira was about to poke one of the men dragging her back I seethed "what the hell was she doing?!" in response she snarled "rolling him over nothing more!" at my enquiry as to why? She reddened and stated "I have seen them before" she proceeded to open her Norse mythology book to a page showing the Asgardian princes Thor and Loki. God of Thunder and of Tricksters respectively.**

**It was at this moment the song "It's raining men!" invaded my thoughts as the two prone Gods (Were they gods?) on the floor began to come round. **

**Oh No**


	2. Chapter 2

Laughter Amongst The Stars

I have taken the liberty of dipping my hand into my friends' imagination and stolen one of her OC's' SHHH! She still doesn't know…..Nah I was given permition albeit a bit forced…Based on one of our favourite films Thor!

It works because she love's Loki and I love Thor!

Hope you like it

Love you lots **XXX**

No P.O.V

**So there in a back alley behind Greggs the bakers stood two poor disgruntled university students watching as two either really odd men or gods rouse from their unconscious state the girls couldn't decide which option was worse. When the fairer haired of the two men sat up both girls backed away almost as if dealing with a frightened animal after reaching a nearby dumpster both girls ducked away behind it, from their vantage point they had to squat to remain even partially hidden. This was difficult as both were in skinny jeans which as anyone who has tried this move knows no blood flow reaches your feet after a few moments as the blonde man began to dazedly glance around him one of the first things he witnessed was the sight of purple hoddie wearing woman land upon another woman wearing a black over shirt with a white long sleeved shirt on underneath. Both wearing skinny jeans made this a more awkward bundle than it already was.**

**The women tried to pull themselves up in as graceful a rise as was possible but failed as they had failed to factor in their still tangled legs once again landing in a graceless heap the red headed of the girls muttered "Like a boss…" At this a converse portraying the Grinch made contact with her shoulder at this point earning the disbelieving male witness a front row seat to one of the most epic battles in history…Not. The women merely traded some half-hearted at best punches or kicks, this in no one's eyes constituted an epic battle. But it seemed good enough a fight to bring a smile to Thor and Loki's face though as their laughter began to echo throughout the alley, as the now bewildered women faced each other with expressions that screamed did they hit their heads? **

Eira P.O.V

**WHY DID WE INVITE THEM BACK TO OUR FLAT?! This I had just silently screamed to Lunaria to which she replied with a confused shrug at best. It was at this point I witnessed a black and green clad shape breeze past the hallway door it was headed upstairs I turned to share a terrified and startled glance with Lunaria before we were both tearing up the stairs behind him while Lunaria went to search in her room as they had lost him I charged onward down the duck egg blue hallway at top speed onto mine the floor underfoot carpeted in a deep red shade almost the same as my hair, the decorators of their Uni flat were either colour blind or couldn't be bothered to find a different colour. Just as was about to slam top speed into the door to my room (which I had painted black-to hell with room regulations REBEL!) I heard a scream from the other end of the hall and then a sharp noise as if she had hit something and then shortly after a dull thud as if she had dropped something heavy onto her floor. By this point I was resting against my door frame as though I am quite early in life I am also incredibly lazy as some of you might know…well back to our story. When I finally reached Lunaria's side of the landing (about 4 meters away) I was puffing and panting to the point my lungs felt they were going to explode. I placed one heavy hand on her doorframe glanced inward and froze at what I saw; the sight was one of the funniest I had viewed before. But as I began to laugh I felt a warm present behind me it was also solid like a wall and a massive six foot plus frame to my more petite 5'4 I couldn't stop a deep blush from burning across my skin which only got deeper when the wall of muscle behind me began to shake as Thor laughed a deep and resonating laugh, I felt like dying from embarrassment. My mood only darkened when Lunaria started laughing but at me and not the scene before her I tried to turn and strut away in my often used peacock stalk off into the metaphorical sunset. But once again I forgot to factor in Godzilla behind me I slammed into his chest so hard that Thor had to catch me before I hit the floor. As I fell the world around me blurred and instead of hitting a Uni flat door frame a pair of strong arms surrounded me and held me close my arms were trapped in between our bodies when I felt as well as heard the rumble of talk with the phrase. Be you fine maiden? Beet red I finally extracted myself from his steel strength grip after this had been completed I sprinted down the hall to my room slammed the door behind me and slid to my knees tears streaming down my face.**

Lunaria P.O.V

**After running into my room I came upon a horrifying sight I saw Loki looking through my knickers draw and he had just pulled out my slogi's (or any other control pant brand) I panicked and couldn't think what to do…so I hit him with my bedside lamp a plain thing purple in colour. It broke as it hit his head I wasn't aiming for it! I just have really bad aim. At this point the force of the hit affected him and he fell to the floor on his ass within seconds a red faced and puffed out Eira arrived in my doorway and looked upon him on the floor broken lamp dust and shards in his hair looking dazed and confused still holding my control pants. This scene really set her off laughing and soon enough she was bent double all the while cackling, this didn't last long however as you see Eira is very shy around men she gets embarrassed easily so as soon as Thor had appeared in the doorway she stopped dead. Within seconds she had a deep flush of red covering the tip of each cheek and across the bridge of her nose, and when Thor began to laugh it only became worse. I love her I truly do and did feel sorry for the poor girl but she was now a glowing ember colour with one of the most horrified expressions on her face I had ever seen I couldn't help it I just burst out laughing at this she tried to spin and strut off peacock style but instead slammed into Thor's chest and fell. As she fell he said something to her I didn't hear what but I did see them staring at each other until she got embarrassed and ran off I knew she would go to her room so I followed but as I neared it I heart rendering sobbing from the other side it meant she was really upset. So I went up and tapped on the door slipped to a sitting position on the floor and waited for her to calm down. As I did this I felt eyes boring into my side looking over my shoulder I realised both Thor and Loki were staring at me their faces baring expressions of concern and shock…..this was going to take a long time.**


End file.
